theuntitledheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kelli Sackett
"A disorder can't stop me from finding the truth. Truth, and justice in this cruel, cruel world." ''-Kelli Sackett, Untitled'' Kelli is one of the main protagonists of Untitled. She is considered as a co-leader to the Untitled Heroes as she is Jeanette's closest friend and very supportive, although she hasn't fully accepted the role. She suffers a severe case of anxiety which she tries to suppress, but sometimes her panic attacks becomes uncontrollable and out of hand. She is considered "pure". Appearance Despite being older than her friends, Kelli is more on the shorter side. Her lightweight frame and quick reflexes makes up for her height. She has pale skin and long black hair usually tied in a high ponytail and side swept bangs over her forehead. She has vibrant purple eyes, a strange and very rare genetic mutation that appears to be unknown. When she is out, she wears glasses, but they are not for improving eyesight. They are actually made with NXT polymer lenses, which is said to withstand bullets. She prefers tight-fitting clothes that are modest, comfortable, and protective, but don't restrict movement. In Untitled, she has a black sports jacket that she never left anywhere without, until a detachable bomb clipped onto it and she had to ditch it. Personality Kelli acts calm and cool around her friends, supporting them in any possible way that she can. However, she tends to become discrete and isolate from her friends without them noticing, trying to keep her panic attacks hidden so it doesn't become another concerning burden for the others to deal with. She becomes cold and serious whenever she is met with her opponents, a force not to be reckoned with but she is afraid to kill others. Background Her parents, Sean and Jessica, were active AVALANCHE members, constantly participating in raid parties and attempts to take the Tesseract. However, this all stopped when they decided to take a leave of absence and have a child. When Kelli was 9 years old, AVALANCHE was able to successfully take the Tesseract from The Government's possession. The Tesseract was to be entrusted with her parents so it will be in an unsuspected location until it will be destroyed. Consequently, many bases were destroyed in search of it, until it has been tracked to their home. Janice Larkin as a new recruit was sent to take it back without suspicion, but Lori noticed and she fought to protect it, but Janice freaked and shot Jessica to death. Kelli was having a hard time sleeping, so she went downstairs to grab a midnight snack. As she came down the stairs, she heard gunshots. She hid as she watched her mother die, unable to do anything in fear of getting killed herself. Janice saw her, but she was too scared to kill her, so she ended up tranquilizing Kelli and took her to the old New York Laboratories. Sean came home late from an AVALANCHE meeting, finding his wife dead and his daughter missing. The events traumatized Kelli so much, she became unresponsive and had life-threatening panic attacks. The best course of action Janice decided on was to completely wipe her memory, so she wouldn't have dangerous panic attacks again. However, she still continues to have panic attacks, but they are not as major. Sean called upon his friend, Samantha Sackett, to help aid him in getting Kelli back. Their mission was partially successful as Samantha was able to rescue Kelli, but Sean was assumed killed during the mission as he did not return to reunite with his daughter. Samantha took full responsibility, accepting Kelli as her own. Statistics Kelli has heightened agility, reflexes, and vision, but her stamina is average and her flexibility isn't crazy. Most of her attack patterns rely on moving around a lot with not much time to catch her breath, so she gets really worn out easily. She is not necessarily the strongest and the most built, but she is still strong enough to be able to use her fists in combat. Trivia * In her time, Kelli is a photographer with skills acquired from Samantha. Her favorite camera is a Lumix DMC-GH4. * She is a top student at Southdale Academy. She is planning on studying abroad, as she no longer wants to stay in New York with the burden on her shoulders. * She is actually a good friend to Vice President Bennett. * Her favorite food is ramen. Category:Templates